1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a medium storage cassette that is attachable/detachable with respect to a body of a recording device that carries out recording on a medium. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a recording device that is provided with the medium storage cassette.
2. Related Art
In recording devices, representative examples of which are facsimile machines and printers, a sheet cassette that is attachable/detachable with respect to an apparatus body has been widely used. Furthermore, among such recording devices, as disclosed in JP-A-2006-273565 and JP-A-2007-91445, recording devices are known that have a two-stage structure that is provided with a sheet storage portion at a lower stage and at an upper stage in an attachable/detachable sheet cassette.
Furthermore, in the sheet cassettes disclosed in JP-A-2006-273565 and JP-A-2007-91445, a second sheet feeding cassette at the upper stage is used as a discharged sheet receiving portion as well that receives the sheet on which recording has been carried out. In other words, the second sheet feeding cassette is switched, by an operation of a user, between a position in which the second sheet feeding cassette is moved back so that it will not be in the way when a sheet is sent out from the first sheet feeding cassette at the lower side and a position in which the second sheet feeding cassette is moved forward to send out a sheet from the second sheet feeding cassette. Furthermore, when in the position in which the second sheet feeding cassette is moved back, the discharged sheet receiving portion that is integrally formed together with the second sheet feeding cassette receives a relatively large sized sheet, which has been fed from the first sheet feeding cassette and on which recording has been carried out.
The above-described configuration in which the discharged sheet receiving portion is provided in the sheet cassette can advantageously reduce cost since the supporting structure that supports the discharged sheet receiving portion is not required on the body side of the recording device. However, the configuration has the following disadvantage.
That is, it is preferable that the supporting surface of the discharged sheet receiving portion that supports the sheet is an inclined surface in which the edge is oriented upwards so that the discharged sheet does not slip off. However, in the case of the above-described known technique in which the discharged sheet receiving portion is provided in the sheet cassette, if the supporting surface that supports the sheet is inclined upwards, the height dimension of the overall sheet cassette disadvantageously increases and, as a result, the height dimension of the recording device body in which the sheet cassette is installed disadvantageously increases as well.